1. Field
The present disclosure relates to laundry treatment apparatuses.
2. Background
Generally, laundry treatment apparatuses are apparatuses that remove contaminants from clothes, bed sheets and other items (hereinafter referred to as “laundry”) using chemical decomposition of water and detergent, physical action such as friction between water and laundry, and the like.
Such laundry treatment apparatuses are classified into water stream type laundry treatment apparatuses and drum type laundry treatment apparatuses. In the water stream type laundry treatment apparatuses, an upright wash tub is rotated to create an eddy current in wash water therein. Thereby, the water stream type laundry treatment apparatuses wash laundry using friction between laundries, friction between laundry and wash water, and the like.
In the drum type laundry treatment apparatuses, laundry and wash water are introduced into a horizontally laid drum, and the drum is rotated to allow the laundry to be raised by a lifter formed at an inner surface of the drum. The raised laundry is washed by physical shock caused upon tumbling of the laundry.
The wash tub or the drum of the laundry treatment apparatus is rotated for washing and this rotation causes vibration or shock in the laundry treatment apparatus. Thus, there is a risk of a top cover being separated from a cabinet by vibration or shock caused rotation of the wash tub or the drum.